How the life goes on
by flyin'rabbit
Summary: Pregnant with Fred and George, Molly Weasley reminisces a little about her life... Please R&R! :D


**A/N:** This is just a little story I wrote the other night after being continually harassed by an idea that popped into my head while listening to the song _Ob la di, ob la da_ by the Beatles. I'm not exactly sure how, though. Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognise as someone else's!

* * *

Smiling, Molly tried to wobble herself to sleep in the rocking chair she was in. Lately, she got tired very easily. But who could blame her, being about seven months pregnant, with twins moreover? She knew she shouldn't be trying to fall asleep in that chair, but go to bed instead. This was made impossible, though, by the fact that she, in the state she was in, was unable to get up again.

She couldn't ask Arthur to help her up, for he had gone to buy some food not too long ago. And even if he had been home, Molly probably wouldn't have asked him. It wasn't easy for him either. He was already working less and less, even though they could use the money, to help with the house and the kids. Of course, Molly had been pregnant before, but never had they had three kids running around.

Placing a hand on her belly, Molly could feel the kicks from the two babies (she had almost begged the Healer not to tell her the babies' sexes). She closed her eyes and tried not to think about the fact that her two eldest kids, Bill and Charlie, had most likely found a new way to make her grey, even though she wasn't even thirty yet. Percy, who was only about one and a half years old, was still asleep, or so Molly hoped. Percy had the strange habit to disappear in small corners when no one was watching him, not reacting to anybody, causing everyone to look for him for ages.

She often recalled her Hogwarts days, especially in times like these, and it seemed to her as if it had only been yesterday that she had graduated – no, that she had started there. So many memories had been made there, that she was sure she would never be able to let it go completely. The best memories, although to many it would sound corny, were with Arthur. In her first few years at school, she had never paid him a lot of attention. That rapidly changed when, in their fifth year, he had suddenly come up to her and had boldly asked her to go to Hogsmeade with him.

It had caused a lot of hilarity among her friends – when Molly had hesitantly agreed to his offer, she had had to hear lots of stories about him. Stories about his obsession with Muggles; Molly didn't take Muggle Studies, but her friends who did, couldn't stop talking about Arthur's biggest hobby. Stories about his family, about his home-life. Stories about his history with girls. Stories, until Molly couldn't hear any more of them and almost wanted to blow off the date. Stories that, she now knew, were mostly untrue. Apart from his Muggle obsession, of course.

She was glad, however, that she hadn't had the chance to cancel the date. The way Arthur had constantly beamed at her whenever he saw her made butterflies take over her stomach. It still did.

The date itself hadn't been very special, in Molly's opinion, but her companion had been. The amount of butterflies seemed to grow every second and when he had asked her to be his girlfriend at the end of the day, she hadn't been able to say anything. She had just grinned widely at him, which (he told her later) had made him quite nervous. Especially when she had run away, without properly answering the question. She had run straight up to her dorm, where all her friends were, had fallen onto her bed with the grin still plastered on her face, and had declared that she was completely in love. Her friends had told her she was a fool, but she hadn't cared. It was only when one of them asked her how that had happened, that she remembered that she hadn't even answered his question.

Running away once more, she flew back into the common room, crashing head first into Arthur. Before he could say anything he (or she) might regret, she told him, breathlessly, "I'd love to be your girlfriend!" Despite the obvious surprise on his face, Arthur had had no problem answering that.

They had been together ever since. Not even a year after graduating, they had decided to elope and that was exactly what they had done. Their parents had not been very happy with that, but that was long forgotten by now. Although neither of them had ever mentioned it, the threat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had played a big part in their quick marriage. Of course, they were still very much in love and wanted nothing more than spend their entire lives together – but they might have waited a little longer had it not been for the rise of this dark wizard.

He was still very powerful, in spite of the attempts of the Ministry of Magic and Albus Dumbledore (who was now Hogwarts' Headmaster) to stop him. Molly and Arthur could only hope that he would be stopped soon. They were both Purebloods, but since both of their families had openly defied and fought You-Know-Who, they weren't sure if they were that safe.

Suddenly, Molly was shaken out of her reverie by a loud bang in the backyard. So that was where Bill and Charlie were hanging out. The bang was almost immediately followed by the front door being opened and Arthur coming in. After he had run into the backyard to tell the boys off, he entered the living room, dragging Bill and Charlie along.

Placing the two boys on the worn couch, he asked Molly, "Are you sure we can deal with another pair of these kids?" Turning towards her, he added, "Are you in that chair again? You know you can't get out of it."

As he silently kissed her, Molly smiled again. She was sure they would be perfectly capable of two more kids. Surely they wouldn't be as mischievous as her two eldest sons? She was glad nothing had happened to them. Not even their own backyard was save nowadays. Their only wish (well, the biggest) for the kids was to grow up carelessly, in a world full of peace. With the evil lurking around every corner, like now, that wasn't bound to happen. But life always went on, and Molly sincerely hoped for a better future, rather now than tomorrow, for her kids, for her family.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, what did you think? It's not something I'd usually write, but as said, the plot just wouldn't leave me alone :) If you feel like it, don't hesitate to review! I would give you a cookie if you do so, but I'm a student and since every student is always broke… you'll have to be content with an imaginary one!


End file.
